The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea batatus named ‘Kelly Ray’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Kelly Ray’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Kelly Ray’, as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of ‘Ace of Spades’ (not patented) that was growing in a flat at his nursery in Oklahoma City, Okla. in May 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cutting in Oklahoma City, Okla. in June of 2009. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.